Heels Over Head
by Forbidden Romance
Summary: He never thought he'd do it. Kiss his best friend. And yet here he was, lips pressed to his.
1. Unexpected Kiss &Not Given Explainations

**Title: **Heels Over Head, an AU fic.  
**Author's Note:** This is set in an alternate universe, as stated above, so obviously things are differnt but I tried to keep things close-ish to how it really is.

Luke never thought he'd do it, kiss his best friend. He didn't know what made him do it. One minute Noah was telling him about his older sister Lena getting her belly button pierced and how his uptight father flipped. The next, all Luke could think of was his lips.

He had a fascination with Noah's lips. Noah liked to chew his bottom lip when he was concentrating.

'_God his lips look soft,'_ Luke thought.

Ever since he had figured out he was gay, he found he was attracted to his friend. He thought maybe it was a phase, that maybe he'd get over it. It had been almost two years, and if anything, his attraction only grew.

Luke couldn't tear his gaze from Noah's lips. Noah had moved on to talking about his dog when his rambling sentence was stopped by Luke's lips and tongue. Noah's lips were as soft as they looked and tasted lightly of lemons. Luke had never enjoyed lemons quite so much in his life.

Noah's reaction wasn't what Luke had thought it would be. Instead of pulling away, Noah seemed to be pushing closer. At least he was kissing back.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Luke told him warily, breaking off the kiss to breathe.

Noah's eyes were still closed after Luke pulled away, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Luke licked his lips and savored the lingering taste.

Luke was sixteen when he had figured it out. At first he was terrified to tell his parents. They were very open people, but still. His mother didn't know what to make of it at first, asked about Ashley. But in the end both of his parents accepted it. They had just told him that whoever made him happy made them happy.

Noah's eyes fluttered open, gazing intensely at Luke's face.

"I should go," Luke said softly, wanting to leave before Noah could say anything. "I—I—I'm so—rry." He stammered.

Stuttering was a nervous habit he had whenever he was feeling shy or uncomfortable, he stuttered. Something he never did around Noah. As he walked away from the park they had been in, his head and heart were conflicted.

'_Why did I kiss him? What the hell was I thinking? Is he going to hate me,'_ Luke wondered, already forgetting that Noah had kissed him back. He spent the walk home berating himself.

_'Thirteen years of friendship down the drain cause you can't control your lust. I'm such an idiot,'_ he thought as he pushed the front door open. He headed for the stairs hoping he could get up them unnoticed.

"Luke, is that you?"

No such luck.

"Yeah mom, It's me."

"Sweetie what are you doing home? I thought you and Noah were going to the movies in," she glanced at her watch. "ten minutes. Did something happen?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it."

"Hone—"

"I'll tell you some other time. Just not now."

"Okay," she said biting at the skin on her lip. Something she only did when she was worried. "I'll be in the den if you need me."

He nodded in reply and walked up the stairs to his room. He always hated his bedroom. It was originally a large walk in closet, which for a closet even a walk in one was very big but not for living in and that was after they had knocked out a wall. The room was now 8x10 at the most. Not nearly big enough for his dresser, bed, computer desk, bookshelf and TV.

Despite its size it was probably the nicest room in the house. It was the only room in the whole house to have wood floors. The walls were painted a deep red accented by black curtains. Also it had a large window his parents had added when his mother discovered she was expecting.

He plopped down on his bed wincing in pain. He moved off the bed to see what he landed on. Noah's writing notebook. He must have left it earlier. They had been at his house after school. Noah was working on writing song lyrics to go along to the music Luke had written.

That was Luke's talent, music. He could play almost any instrument that he tried. He was applying to Julliard in the fall. Luke sighed and tossed the notebook back on his bed. He cast a glace around the room looking for his binder full of sheet music. It's on his desk. He headed over to the desk nearly breaking a leg when he stumbled over his chemistry book. He snatched the music off the corner of the desk and left the room heading down stairs to the living room.

The piano had been a gift for his 16th birthday. He would have loved for it to be in his room but there was no room so it was either the den or the living room. Luke opted for the living room. It was nothing like its name implies it was really more of a music room. It held the piano, guitar and violin, all of which he played. The only other things in the room were a very large sound system and a machine connected to the piano that printed out whatever you played. Luke's parents knew he liked writing music but even despite his wonderful memory he couldn't always remember what he had been playing. It had to be Luke's favorite room in the whole house.

They'd been working on sound proofing the room because it was next to the den which also served as an office. It was where his mother spent most of her time correcting her student's homework. She taught sixth grade math. Luke never could understand how he grew up with a math teacher as a mother and still was terrible at math.

Luke sat on the piano stool and rolled up the cover on the black and white keys. He set the binder next to him. He played around on the keys, repeating something he liked. He added a few more notes slowly and then a cord. He grabbed the pencil on the ledge of the piano jotting down a few lyrics to go along on the small note pad that always was on the piano bench. _No where to go, _Another note. _Falling too fast._

"Sweetie, that's fantastic," his mother said, shocking him into pressing the wrong key. He made a noise of frustration. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, mom." Luke looked at the clock.

Eleven o'clock. _ 'I guess I was in here longer then I thought.'_

,He turned to the printer seeing if it had finish printing out his work. It beeped signifying it was finished. He stood and walked over to the printer, picking up the sheets of paper. He thumbed through them seeing what he had played. A small smile crossed his face. Playing always relaxed him. He paper clipped the music together and added it to the almost bursting binder. His mother spoke up. "Looks like you need a new binder."

Luke chucked at the obvious statement. "Yeah, seems like it. Could you get me another one from work?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." He said through a yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay honey. Sleep well."

Luke trotted up the stairs and drifted to his room. He set his binder back where he found it careful to not trip over his chemistry book this time. He then picked up the book and put it in his messenger bag. He stripped down to his boxers and laid on his bed not bothering to move the comforter on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for awhile just thinking about the day, mostly Noah before finally falling asleep only to dream about him too.

Luke woke up with a thud. He looked around groggily trying to figure out where he was - the floor. Slowly his dreams came back to him. Noah was the common point in them all. Mostly they were memories not dreams but one was most definitely not a memory. They were on a bed kissing, touching, their bodies intertwined in the sheets. Luke could feel himself blush at the images in the dream. He remembered how Noah's lips had felt against his own that evening, how he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Glancing at his phone he thought of calling Noah. He knew for a fact he didn't sleep till at least one in the morning and it was only midnight. He dialed the number, hanging up after one ring. What would he say? That he'd had a dream about him and suddenly had the urge to call? Yeah, that would go over real well.

'_I'll just avoid him at work. Who cares that we kind of have to work together.'_ Luke thought, rolling his eyes as he lay awake in his own bed.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom grabbing clean clothes. He adjusted the temperature knobs in the shower trying to finding the right temperature. Once it was the perfect level of not too hot and not too cold he hopped in. He sleepily washed his hair and body the water not waking him up fast enough. By the time he is out of the shower he is awake and as ready as he could be for work. He hummed the tune he wrote last night as he pulled on a striped shirt.

Luke's plan worked through the first half of the day, until, rushing out of the main office, he got cornered by Noah.

"Luke, why are you avoiding me?" he asked, already pretty sure of the reason.

"I'm not. Why would you th—think that?" Luke asked, uncomfortable by Noah's close proximity. Last time they were close he'd done something he shouldn't have.

"Look I know something is wrong. Just tell me," he said wanting to hear Luke say it, no matter how sure of the reason he was. "Is it because you kissed me, 'cause that—."

"Noah, I have to g—go. I'm gonna be late for an appointment," Luke stated, avoiding the question.

He slipped away from Noah, heading down the hall to copy room. He didn't have an appointment.

'_Thank god he didn't follow me,' _thought as he walked out of the copy room, hurrying out of WOAK. '_Well at least he doesn't hate me. I'll have to explain it to him sometime though.'_

Great. How was a person supposed to explain that they'd known they were gay for two years and pretty much lusted after someone for all of that time?


	2. Of Dinner and Conversations

-1"Hey girl," Noah said, bending down to pet his husky, Bella. His cell phone vibrated and informed him that he had a text message.

**Luke: Hey, can you come over in an hour? **

He quickly typed out his reply of yes. He walked out the door, yelling to his mother he was going to Luke's. Okay so I'm not going straight to his house but who cared? Noah thought. There was a park right near Luke's house. The park they always met in, the park they had kissed in. It was like their special spot.

When he reached the park, he headed straight for the swings. For as long as he could remember he had loved swings. Before he knew it, an hour had past and it was time to head to Luke's. He started to stand.

"Hey," said a voice from behind.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Noah asked, not needing to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"I'm your best friend remember?" Luke replied. Something in his voice made Noah think that he wanted to say more.

Noah could feel the heat radiating from Luke's body as he moved closer, still standing behind him. If he had moved an inch or two forward he would have been pressed against Noah's back.

Noah jumped off the swing, putting a safe distance between Luke and himself. He couldn't think with him standing so close.

"I don't bite you know," Luke said, sounding more confident than he was. His panic from earlier in the day was now gone but he was in no way confident about this.

"I wish you would," Noah muttered under his breath, only half meaning it, although the idea of Luke biting him was strangely appealing.

"What was that?" Luke asked, knowing he couldn't have said what he thought he had.

"I—nothing." Noah said quickly. "Why did you want me to come over?"

"I just wanted to hang out, make sure everything was okay with us."

"Yeah sure," he replied, avoiding Luke's gaze. Had his eyes always been that shade of brown?

"Okay good. I'm sorry about, you know, kissing you," Luke said, mumbling the word 'kissing' and looking at his feet.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was apologizing. He didn't regret kissing Noah anymore, not really. Not kissing him probably would have eventually driven Luke insane.

"Don't be. I'm not," Noah responded. Screw what other people said. He wanted his best friend. It felt good to be honest with Luke, and with himself.

When Luke looked up, Noah was a barely an inch away.

"I'm not," Noah whispered once more.

"I—," Luke started. Noah silenced him with his lips, breaking the kiss a few seconds later.

"That was nice," Luke stated, saying the first thing that came to mind. He licked his lips, quickly becoming addicted to the taste that was uniquely Noah.

"I don't know how to act around you anymore," Noah admitted.

"Just act normal. Nothing has changed. Well, nothing should change. God, that sounds dumb." Luke said, rolling his eyes, "I don't really know how to act either. I don't usually go around kissing my friends." He gave a wry smile.

'_You sound like an idiot. You know that right?_ he thought to himself.

More comfortable, Noah went back to his swing. He tilted his head back, resting it on Luke's stomach.

"Move," he commanded, wanting to swing and not hit Luke.

Once Luke moved out of the way, Noah pushed off the ground, swinging forward. They stayed silent while Noah swung, enjoying the peacefulness. Noah came to a slow stop after a few minutes. Luke pulled lightly on Noah's hair to get him to lean his head back. He leaned down capturing Noah's lips in his.

Noah let his body fall back into Luke as they kissed. His neck was uncomfortable in that position, but he didn't care. Kissing Luke was like heaven. The world faded away and nothing was left but them.

He knew they would have to stop to breathe, but Noah didn't want to. Luke could be his oxygen. Noah groaned when Luke pulled away, breathing heavily.

Noah turned to face Luke. Quickly pulling Luke's head back down, he pressed his lips back to Luke's. He couldn't get enough of him. Two days ago he was as straight as an arrow. Now there he was, making out with Luke in the park, and he couldn't be happier. His mind couldn't help but think of the other things he could do with Luke.

Luke let out a soft noise, a cross between a moan and a word. Luke repeated the noise and Noah realized it was his name.

"Mm, as much as I'd like to do this all day we should probably stop," Luke whispered against Noah's lips.

Noah made a disappointed noise, and pulled away pouting. Luke smiled, giving him a peck on the lips, before grabbing his hand pulling him out of the park. "Come on, let's go to my house," he insisted.

"Do your parents know you're bi or gay or straight but dating your insanely gorgeous best friend?" Noah half asked half joked on the short walk to Luke's house.

"Yeah," he replied, turning down his street, "I told them pretty soon after I figured it out. Are you going to tell your father?"

"Are you kidding me?" Noah scoffed. "He would freak. I have to let this sink in more myself before even think about telling him."

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Luke shouted as he walked through the door. Unlike most eighteen-year-olds, he was close to his mom.

"Okay sweetie," she said walking into the entryway, "Oh, hello Noah," she said with some surprise at seeing Noah.

"Luke, I thought—"

"I'll tell you later," he cuts in

"Hi, Mrs. Snyder," he said, looking at his feet uncomfortably. He had a feeling they were talking about him.

"How is your father?" She asked. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, he's good," he replied. "Dad just got promoted a few weeks ago. He was really happy about that. He's in Hong Kong now."

"Good," she said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered politely. "I'll just call my sister to tell her. She worries too much."

"Okay, I'll call you guys when we're going to eat, okay?"

"Okay," Noah and Luke said in unison, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" Noah asked suddenly, the moment the door closed. The thought of Luke with another guy bugged him.

"No I—uh, I've kind of liked you ever since I found out. Actually, you're kind of the reason I figured it all out," Luke said, not sure how much he wanted to share with his friend.

"I—I am?" Noah stuttered out.

"Yeah. It was after you started dating Maddie. I felt so odd," Luke explained.

"When I was dating Maddie?" Noah asked, shocked. Maddie was his girlfriend almost two years ago.

"Yes. Anyway, I finally figured it out. I was jealous about three months into your relationship. Once I realized that, I started looking at you differently. I kept thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you…or umm other thing." He glanced at Noah's lips. "I tried my hardest to ignore the feelings I got whenever I saw you."

He glanced up, gauging Noah's reaction.

Noah was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. He looked up a second later when he felt Luke's eyes on him. His eyes held unrevealed feelings. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I thought, there is no way I'm gay," Luke went on while Noah stayed silent. " I wanted to tell you but you had a girlfriend I never thought you'd..." Luke trailed off. "And I had Ashley, you remember her? She had a crush on me, and I finally agreed to a date."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was with her. Then I felt guilty because when ever she kissed me, I would think about what it would be like to kiss you," he said shyly, his cheeks tinting pink.

"So what did you want to do with me?" Noah asked, remembering that earlier comment and wondering if it was the same things he had been thinking of not so long ago.

"What?" Luke asked, pretending he didn't know what Noah was talking about. But Noah knew him too well.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. Come on, what did you want to do with me?"


	3. Heart of Doubts

-1"I'm not telling you that," Luke replied, blushing again at the memory of what those thoughts were.

"Well why not? Maybe we could do some of them," Noah flirted suggestively.

He crawled to where Luke was sitting on the bed, lifting Luke's head to look at him, before straddled his lap. Burying his head in Luke's neck, he moved the collar of Luke's shirt with his chin, nibbling just below the collarbone, grazing his skin with his teeth.

He sucked and nibbled until he left a purplish mark, hidden by the collar of the shirt. He kissed up Luke's neck to his jaw, ending at his mouth. Teasingly, Noah moving his tongue between Luke's lips. Luke's eyes were clouded over with desire as Noah pulled away, feeling almost dizzy.

"And imagine what fun we could have if you just tell me what you wanted to do," Noah murmured, punctuating his statement with a long kiss.

"Even if I told you, we couldn't do them. At least not with," he coughed, "other people in the house," Luke said, hoping Noah would get the hint.

"Fine," he pouted, "I'll get you to tell me when we're alone."

"I'd be more than happy to whenever that is," Luke replied, "Do you plan to get off my lap?"

"Nope. Not anytime soon anyway," Noah answered, happily.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm comfortable and I know you really don't want me to move," Noah informed him.

"And what makes you think that?" Luke asked, amused.

"Cause I can feel…" Noah started, whispering the rest into Luke's ear and glancing at his lower half.

Luke blushed when he heard the reason, almost cursing his body's reaction, but it was true he didn't want Noah to move.

"It's almost time for dinner. Can you come set the table Luke?" His mom called up the stairs, startling them both.

"Sure mom," he yelled back. "Guess you'll have to move now," he teased.

Noah reluctantly removed himself from Luke's lap. He hopped off the bed, stepping back enough for Luke to get up. Luke got up off the bed too, moving slightly towards Noah.

They stood there staring at one another for a while. More time then they thought must of passed, because Luke's mom yelled for them to come down again.

"Coming," Luke shouted back.

Luke broke the stare first, averting his eyes towards the ground, before looking back up at him briefly and then heading for the door. Noah waited until he heard Luke going down the stairs before he followed.

Luke was getting plates from the cabinet when Noah entered the kitchen.

"How can I help Mrs. Snyder?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Well, how about you take these glasses for me?"

He took them from her hands. "Sure."

"Thanks Noah."

Luke put a pitcher of water and a bottle of Sprite on the table. They were having tacos for dinner, so he took out the plates by the stove.

"Okay, help yourselves," Luke's mother told them as they sat down.

They ate in mostly silence. She asked them about how school went; things only mothers ask. Luke's dad was away on business in Los Angeles. He worked for Wells, Williams, and Smith—a law firm based in LA.

"Thank you for dinner," Noah said as they finished up.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Luke's mother started to gather up the dirty dishes.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Luke added.

His mother laughed. "You'd think I taught him no manners."

"I haven't been home more then five minutes today. Do you want to go hang out there for a bit?" Noah asked as they headed to the stairs.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, just let me tell my mom."

He went back into the kitchen. When his mother saw him, she shut off the water and set down the dishes, looking at him expectantly.

"Mom, I'm going to hangout out Noah's house for awhile. Is that okay?"

She wiped her sudsy hands on her jeans. "Sure, honey." They spent the walk to Noah's house in silence, letting their hands brush more then a few times as they walked. The first thing Noah noticed as they stepped through the front door was the note from his sister.

**Noah,**

**Sorry, I had to leave last minute. Dad needed a second pair of hands in Hong-Kong. The flight leaves in an hour. We should be back in three days. I left $200 for whatever you might need while I'm gone. Love you.**

**Lena**

"It's late." Noah sighed, setting the note back down. "Do you want to just stay? Plus, we're alone. Can you tell me now? Come' on let's go upstairs."

"O--Okay," Luke replied, following Noah up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Shutting the door Noah asks "So are you gonna answer?"

"Um…" Luke stuttered, turning bright red. "One of them was—um—I can't tell you. It's em-- embarrassing."

Noah moved closer to him. "You'll just have to show me then."

_He certainly knows what he wants,_ Luke thought.

Luke pushed him down so that he was lying on the bed, moving next to him. He pulled Noah's shirt over his head. "Do you happen to have ice and…some chocolate sauce?" he asked, his voice coming out silky and breathless.

"Well," Noah panted, sometime later. "That was—fun."

"Fun…" Luke mumbled back against Noah's neck, licking away spot of chocolate he had missed.

"If someone had told me last week that tonight I'd be lying in bed with you, I would have told them they were insane." Noah said out of the blue. "I'm glad you kissed me though."

"I kind of figured that after I got the ice." Luke stated in a joking tone.

Noah blushed at that comment, realizing it was quite obvious he was glad.

The phone broke the silence.

"It's probably my dad." Noah whispered. He slipped on his boxers and ran down the stairs, hoping to catch the phone before the machine got it.

"Hello, Mayer's residence." he answered slightly out of breath.

"Noah?"

"Oh, hi Lena," he answered

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly," she said reiterated from the note. She was so motherly. "It was just last minute and your cell phone was off so I couldn't reach you."

"Oh…it's umm okay," Noah replied quietly. His mind drifts to an unclothed Luke up stairs in his bed room as his sister rambled on and on about how Dad's boss was a wreck and she was in London and the flight was leaving for Hong Kong in the morning.

"Kiddo, I have to go," she said breaking through his thoughts. "I'll check in tomorrow okay?"

"Sure sis," he answered, biting his tongue so he didn't snap at her for calling him kiddo.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Lena."

" Bye," she said hanging up before he could reply. When Noah got back upstairs Luke is pulling on his pants.

"Hi," Luke said so softly Noah almost didn't hear him. His shy behavior had returned.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Luke replied, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"You're just acting weird, Are you sure you're okay?"

All Luke replied with is a quiet. "Oh."

Noah moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly. Luke visibly flinched when Noah's lips land on his but didn't move away. When Noah tried to pull him closer Luke pulled out of his lose embrace and took a few steps back.

"I—I—I can't do th—this," he said stumbling over his words, looking around for his shirt. Once he found it he bolted from the room and tore down the stairs, the slamming of the front door alerts Noah that Luke has left a moment later.

'_Did he regret it?'_ Noah questioned. '_Why would he just leave?'_


	4. Reunions of Sorts

-1Thoughts raced through Luke's head as he ran from Noah's house. _'I wanted this for so long…and now I got it and I royally screwed it up,'_ Luke thought as he passed the park. It took me months too come to terms with being gay. Noah couldn't just be suddenly gay and perfectly fine with it.

He knew Noah didn't have a problem with gay people despite what his conservative father raised him to believe but he was still too calm about it. _'I can't get too involved and have my heart broken because he freaks,'_ Luke thought to himself, wishing he could quell his fears. _'God, I love him but I can't go thr--'_

"I love him?" he questioned. "I love him," he stated more confidently.

'_Shit, I'm screwed,'_ he thought just as he reached his house. Pulling out his key he for once thanking the fact his mom stays up past one am. He pulls his key out of the lock, turning the door handle and pushing it open. He sets his keys on the small table by the door and heads towards the kitchen where his mom more then likely is.

"Sweetie, what are you doing home?"

"I…" he replied, his eyes filling with tears, With that he lets the tears run down his face spilling everything important - from the kiss yesterday to what happened not ten minutes ago, sparing her the embarrassing details.

"I—I kissed Noah y—yesterday," he began. "T—That's why I—I didn't want to t—talk about it. Then today after work we k—kissed again." Luke glanced away uncomfortably. "He said he wants to be with me. We were at his house when I realized even if he does want to you know how his dad is."

Luke's mom nodded not show she was listening not wanting to interrupt. "He would practically ban him from seeing me. We've been friends since we're five, I don't want to lose that and wh—what if it's all a temporary lapse in judgment." Luke sniffled and went on. "Noah is straight, I mean he was straight I mean, I don't know what I mean! I don't get him."

"Luke," she started. "Do you love him?"

"I think I do," he answers hesitantly. "I d-do. I don't wa--" he says prematurely stopping his sentence, not sure what he was trying to say.

"You don't want to let yourself love him if he's not really ready to be gay, be with you," she said slightly uncomfortable.

"Honey, love comes with risks. You either take them and enjoy the rewards or avoid the risks and never fully experience love. You need to decide if it's worth the risk, if he is worth the risk."

"He's worth it, he's worth everything."

His mother just smiled in response.

"How the fu--hell am I going to explain this?" Luke asks mostly to himself

"I can drive you over there," his mom offers, he must have said that louder then he thought.

"No," he whispers. Clearing his throat he says louder "No. I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm gonna go sleep for a week. Night mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie." He leans over the table and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the kitchen and going up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled his shirt off and throws it into the hamper in the corner. He laid down on his bed almost instantly falling asleep drifting into a movie like dream

_Noah is standing in the middle of an empty room wearing a tux. He smiles at something Luke can't see, displaying his straight white teeth. His clear blues eyes widened in shock as something "off-screen" happened. _

_Panning out he can see what caused the look. On the ground Luke lays in a pool of blood. Noah runs over his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes_

"_Luke? Luke can you hear me?" He pulls out his cell phone quickly dialing 911._

"_Hello? My boyfriend he's just been shot. I--I didn't see who shot him…I-- we're at 112 Canapé boulevard," he chocked out before hanging up._

"_Luke… don't die on me I-- I love you. Please!" he choked out desperately. _

"_I love you to--too," Luke forced out, his breath coming to a halt. "Luke? Luke!?!" Noah said shaking him. "No, no, no…please…come back…please."_

Luke woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily. Glancing at the clock he saw it was seven forty five.

Shit I'm gonna be late for-- wait it's Saturday. No work today.

Luke got out of bed, walked out of his room and down the hallway heading into the bathroom. He striped himself of his clothes and turned on the shower head, stepping in he let the hot water relax his muscles.

Luke stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back to his room and searched through his drawers for his boxers, pants, and a t-shirt. He pulled them all on, his black t-shirt with the words Chicago across the chest last. He puttered around for two hours occupying himself with breakfast and then TV. Finally he couldn't wait anymore he needed to talk to Noah

He scribbled out a note telling his mom he went to Noah's, leaving it by the door. He walked briskly to Noah's house, stopping at the park when he saw Noah sitting on a swing looking on the ground.

"I didn't mean to leave like that."

"Then why did you?" Noah snapped back, refusing to meet Luke's eye.

"I was scared."

"Of me?

"N--No."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Getting hurt," Luke whispered.

"I'd never hurt you. Whether we are together or not you're still my best friend. I've known you since kindergarten. I'm not going anywhere." Noah stated, getting off the swing and walking to where Luke was.

"I want to believe you, but…"

"But nothing, I know what I want. I'm not leaving you. I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry for running out last night. I—I don't want. I didn't want to get…involved and let you break my heart."

"O--Okay."

"Relationships are full of risk right? Well this is one," Luke said, remembering what his mom said. He didn't have the nerve to tell Noah he loved him, yet.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered against his lips, pressing his lips desperately to Noah's.

He pulled him closer leaving no room between there bodies. Noah eagerly kissed back with just as much desperation. The thought of Luke leaving, of not wanting to be with him terrified him. It was all so new but Noah felt like they'd be together forever.

"I'm sorry," he said again resting his forehead against the dark haired boy's.

"Don't be, it's okay now." Noah said in response. They were still close enough that their lips touched slightly when they talked.

"D—Do you want to come to my house?"

"Yeah, sure."

Noah took Luke's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Want to take the long way there?" Noah inquired.

Luke nodded and smiled his approval. He added a hushed yes, when Noah didn't stop staring at him. They chatted animatedly on their way there.

"Let's go smimming." Luke said walking, through the front door. He was a little sweaty as was Noah from the thirty minute walk. They head out the back door, towards the pond.

"Are you coming?" Luke called over his shoulder to a statuesque Noah.

He stops walking waiting for Noah to catch up. Noah laced their fingers together once more as they fell in step with each other. Luke picked up his pace steadily progressing to a sprint, practically dragging Noah beside him. They fell to the ground laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Luke jumped up and runs toward the water pulling at his shirt and shorts as he went leaving him in navy blue boxers. Noah sat dumbstruck on the ground watching his new boyfriend run into the pond. Noah stood up brushing off dirt. Following Luke's lead, he stripped down to his boxers and ran to the water. The water is surprisingly cold. Luke flicked water at Noah to get his attention. Noah gave a small yelp as the cold hit his sun-warmed skin. Luke walked to him, wrapping his arms Noah's lean but muscular torso, looking deep in thought.

"Apologize again and I might be forced to hit you," Noah said with a smile in his voice.

Luke was silent for a moment before saying. "You know me too well."

"You're probably right. You constantly apologize even after you forgiven or told it's not your fault."

"I—"

"Don't bother denying it." Noah cut him off. "I know you better then you think and for the last time you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you just the way you are."

_Oh shit._


	5. And I think I'm Falling

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I love you. Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to blur—"

"I love you too." Luke interrupted.

"Oh," Noah murmured. "Guess I didn't scare the shit out of you then."

"I thought you knew me so well."

"I do, that doesn't mean I can guess or assume feelings. I'm good but I'm not that good." Noah said with an easy smile.

"Whatever you say, Noah." Luke answered walking out of the water motioning for the taller boy to follow him. The hot sun swiftly started drying their wet skin.

"You know it."

"You're such an idiot." Luke said trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably.

"You love me, what does that make you?" Noah replied in complete smart ass fashion.

"An even dumber idiot," Luke stated dragging his boxers up his legs. He was too bashful to just stand there naked.

"I want food," Noah says ignoring what Luke said. He pulled on his jeans the dampness still left from the water making them a little resistant going up.

"Oh, I get the cold shoulder now?" Luke asked "Did I wound your ego?" he continued through laughter.

"Shut up," he said hitting Luke lightly upside the head. "Let's see if you even have food."

"Have food? Of course I have food. I told you, my grandma keeps the fridge stocked."

Noah smiled, tugging his shirt over his head pulling it down to cover his tan stomach. It clung tightly. He pulled at the edge trying to cover the strip of skin that was showing. He looked down at his shirt-clad chest and saw Chicago in big white letters. He was wearing Luke's shirt. Noah looked over at Luke.

"Looking for this?" Luke asked waving Noah's aqua blue shirt. Noah didn't answer. Instead he put his hand out for Luke to hand him the shirt.

"No, I think I'll keep this. I rather like you in my shirt." Luke said raking his eyes slowly down Noah's body. Noah swallowed hard under Luke's sultry gaze.

"Fine, keep the shirt." Noah said smoothly.

Luke smiled and pulled the shirt in hand over his head. It hung loosely off his body but it looked good.

"Lead me to the food," Noah exclaimed, taking Luke's hand. They walked up, back into the house. Greeted by Maddie.

"Oh, hi Maddie," Noah said. Maddie's eyes are on their hands.

"My, my. How things have changed," she said, amused.

Luke shifted uncomfortably drawing both Noah and Maddie's attention. He tried pulling his hand away, shifting farther away.

"Stay," Noah murmured. Luke smiled tentatively in response and nodded. Noah leaned closer to Luke, giving him a soft kiss and tightening his hold on Luke's waist.

"If it helps," Maddie interrupted. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," Noah muttered. "Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing back in Oakdale, Maddie?

"Casey is out of prison, so I came back to see him. Thought I'd see how you two are."

Luke relaxed now. "We're good. But uh, we were just going out for some pizza, you want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I'm meeting Casey in ten minutes. Maybe some other time."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Well, I'll see you guys around." And she left.

"So, pizza?" Luke asked.

* * *

**Later- **

"Hey Noah," Luke said , as he slid next to Noah on the small faux leather bus seat. WOAK was sending a staff on assignment.

He leaned over and kissed Noah not caring that they had the whole buses attention. Noah pulled away reluctantly after a few minutes. He couldn't stand everyone's eyes on him. Luke rested his forehead against Noah's, giving him a lingering peck before pulling completely away and grinning broadly. A few of there coworkers whooped playfully. Others just went back to business as usual but even the driver couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You certainly lack subtly," Noah said affectionately.

"Why be subtle when I can be bold?" Luke asked half seriously. Noah rolled his eyes in response. He tried not to laugh, Luke didn't need more encouragement but he just couldn't keep the chuckle from bubbling out of him.

Luke leaned in to kiss him again, the previous kiss too short for his liking, but Noah turned his head letting the kiss fall on his cheek. Luke pouted and sighed. Noah smiled in victory, turning to look out the window. Had he kept his gaze on Luke he would have seen the sly grin growing on his face. Luke scooted closer and closer only an inch or two at a time until he was practically on Noah's lap.

Noah in his own little world didn't even notice Luke's approach. Luke planted small kisses on Noah's neck and wondered how long he'd ignore his presence. A few minutes later Noah was still ignoring him, so he started to nibble softly. Noah made a soft noise of approval but still stayed facing the window. Luke smiled and bit down. Noah gasped and let his eyes fall close in pleasure.

Luke lapped at the sensitive bite mark, almost sure he heard Noah growl. Noah resolve broke and he turned to face Luke. His eyes were filled with a wicked combination of love and lust. This time when Luke leaned in, he pulled back. He grabbed the collar of Luke shirt and hungrily devoured Luke's lips. They kissed languidly until a cough broke them apart. Noah instantly flushed. "Luke, we're on the bus," Noah stated redundantly not knowing what to say.

"I don't care, I wanted to kiss you."

Noah couldn't say he minded the kiss but doubt flitted through his mind.

"Noah, it doesn't matter what they think." Luke said caringly.

"I know t-that," he replied.

"Then let me kiss you."

Noah nodded and leaned into Luke letting him kiss him once more. He wasn't sure why Luke was so eager to kiss him that morning but he was complaining. This time Luke was the first to pull away.

"Your tie is askew."

"And whose fault is that?" Noah replied playfully.

"Mine, but I know the perfect punishment." Luke's eyes twinkled suggestively.

"You have a one-track mind."

"Would you prefer I be Saint Luke?"

"Hell no!" He said loudly, blushing when he realized how loud he'd been.

Luke laughed. "You're adorable."


End file.
